kyurangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star
is the third episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the full debut of Stinger, the debut of Sasori Voyager, the Futago Kyutama and 01*03*06*07*09 KyurenOh, the first appearance of Shou Ronpo who will become Ryu Commander 6 episodes later and Dr. Anton makes a brief appearance in this episode, albiet in a flashback. This episode broadcast was accompanied by web broadcast of the third installment of Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~. Synopsis On the desert planet of Needle, a danger of explosion has been identified due to Jark Matter sucking up the planet's "Planesium" energy. To prevent the explosion, the Spaceship Moraimarz that's sucking up the Planesium must be destroyed. Lucky and the others go down to Planet Needle to fight against Jark Matter. There, a man with a Kyutama named Stinger appears, and transforms into Sasori Orange. Champ sees Stinger's appearance, says something about "avenging the Doctor" and rushes in, shaking off the other Kyurangers trying to restrain him. It seems Stinger and Champ have a past together. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Suit Actors *Shishi Red: , *Sasori Orange: *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance, Tenbin Gold: *Champ, Oushi Black: *Hebitsukai Silver, Tsuyoindaver: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283: *Kajiki Yellow, Tsuyoindaver: *Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh, Shou Ronpo: *Eriedrone: *Moretsuyoindaver, Moraimarz: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (Shishi Voyager), Shishi (Regulus Impact), Futago *Sasori Orange - Sasori (Antares Impact), Sasori (Sasori Voyager) *Ookami Blue - Ookami (Ookami Voyager), Ookami (Lupulus Impact) *Tenbin Gold - Tenbin (Tenbin Voyager), Tenbin (Libra Impact) *Oushi Black - Oushi (Oushi Voyager), Oushi (Aldebaran Impact) *Hebitsukai Silver - Hebitsukai (Hebitsukai Voyager), Hebitsukai (Ophiuchus Impact) *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager), Chameleon (Hamillion Impact) *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager), Kajiki (Dorado Impact) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, . *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Spada **'Right': Hammy *'KyurenOh Combinations:' ** ** *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Lemon **'Color': Yellow *The opening song has been updated with the following scenes: **Balance and Naga Rei are now wearing their Kyuranger jackets. **The Kyurangers transforming together is now a 7-member team instead of 5. **Lucky, Garu, Champ, Hammy, and Spada floating around with 88 Kyutama now includes Balance and Naga Rei. *This is the first time 7 Kyurangers transform and do the roll call together. *During the Opening Credits, Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Tenbin Gold, Oushi Black, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green, and Kajiki Yellow are about to transform. *For the Closing Screen, Sasori Orange is briefly unlocked in response to his first debut in suit, only to be blacked out to reflect his antagonism to the team and collusion with Jark Matter. *This is the first episode where KyurenOh doesn't assume its default form. *7-man team Kyurangers' color in this episode is the same as Go-Onger (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Gold, and Silver). DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Space.1: The Super Stars of Space, Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!, Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star and Space.4: Dreamy Android. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 砂漠の星からきた男 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 砂漠の星からきた男 Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode